More than friends?
by LittleGleekifiedLover
Summary: Rachel is bestriends with Sam. They both have feelings for eachother. They don't know that they both feel the same way. When jealousy takes over Quinn, she does everything she can to ruin their friendship and even possibly their relationship. Fabrevans,Samchel and a little Puckleberry!
1. Memories

More than friends? Rachel.B & Sam.E glee.

_**Summary: Rachel is bestriends with Sam. They both have feelings for eachother. They don't know that they both feel the same way. When jealousy takes over Quinn, she does everything she can to ruin their friendship and even possibly their relationship.**_

Chapter 1

Rachel P.O.V

Me and Sam are so close, were like brother and sister! This might sound strange, but when I look into his beautiful green eyes, they're telling me that he could be the one? Its crazy! Even though were not dating, I feel like I want to be more than friends. I feel safe when i'm around him. I just stare at those trouty lips and imagining what it'd be like to feel them against mine...But Rachel come on, he's your bestfriend not your boyfriend. You shouldn't be thinking of that stuff. But I couldn't resist.

Sam's P.O.V

Wow. How stunning is Rach. My bestfriend! She...She is perfect. Everytime I compliment her, she always gives me that cute blushing look. I think it's adorable, but she always thinks its embarrassing. I feel comfortable around Rach, like I can be myself around her. I think I might be falling for her, because she's being herself. She's being Rachel, the one who everyone loves. (By everyone, I mean me.)

One day when me and Rach was hanging out, Quinn came to join; which isn't the type that would hang out with people she doesn't like. Thats what I thought anyway. "Hey Sam! Er...Berry." Quinn said. We all knew she didnt like Rachel, as she was all high pitched with me and low and devious to Rachel. I guess I was more focused on why she was even talking to me, as she's popular! Then Quinn started hanging out and talking more... i guess then we started dating. I was spending less time with Rachel, when I was hanging out more with Quinn.

2 weeks later...

Sam and Quinn was walking down the hallway holding hands. They seemed happy, well Quinn was anyway. Since Sam started dating Quinn, the less time he spent with his bestfriend Rachel. She felt lonely after a while she felt abandoned. Rachel never did the stuff she used to do with Sam because he spent most of his time with Quinn. When Sam saw Rachel at her locker on her own, he started to walk to her direction. Rachel looked up when she saw Sam coming towards her. Her smile brightened up. Untill Quinn saw him going a complete different way to her, she quickly grabbed his arm. "Sam! What you doing? You meant to be walking me to class?" Quinn clicked her fingers, demanding Sam like he was her guide dog. He started walking back to Quinn and followed her. Sam just wanted to see her, so he looked back and realised Rachel was gone. He looked down feeling guilty knowing that Rachel is his bestfriend and he left her on her own just like that.

Sam P.O.V

What am i doing? I'm being a fucking prick. I hate this. Quinn doesn't know i like Rachel aswell as her. She only notices what i'm doing when I look at Rachel. I thought I was doing Rachel a favour, because it seemed like she wasn't interested in me. It would be very awkward around each other if she knew how I really felt. Anyway Glee club later so I'll talk to Rachel then? Just want to be able to hear her light, gentle voice.

~Glee time~

Rachel's P.O.V

When everyone came in, I noticed that Sam wasn't there. I looked around the choir room and there was no sign of him. "Anyone seen Sam and Quinn?" Mr Shuester asked looking shocked. Sam loves glee and he wouldn't miss a single minute of it, like me. I think Quinn has changed him. This isn't like Sam to not spend time with his bestfriend. I don't want to seem selfish but...I miss him!

Minutes later, Sam walks in the choir room distressed. I wanted to run up to him a give him a big hug, to see what was wrong! "Sorry I'm late!" Sam said to Mr Shuester before he could say anything. There was an empty seat on my right and I just wanted him to sit there next to me! He looked at me and gave me one of his, 'I'm sorry Ive been a jerk lately, everything will be fine' smile. I flicked my hair over my ear and smiled back. He winked and sat on the back row, where he usually sits. I didn't know whether to look back or not. When I did look back, I looked at him, he was looking at me too. We had a moment and all I could feel was butterfly's in my stomach. I never really got that feeling before with a guy, it was usually when I'm on stage. I knew I had feelings for Sam, but he doesn't like me back. He has Quinn. Speaking of the devil, where is she anyway?

The moment ends when Quinn storms in the room. "Quinny, where have you been?" Santana asks. Quinn takes a deep breath and looks at Sam. "I just needed some time to think. Thats all. Need to sort things out." Quinn said. I think she's trying to hint to Sam to sort things out, even though I don't know whats going off. I looked at Sam and he just looked down. It seems like he was trying to avoid everything that was going off.

Sams P.O.V

I'm so confused. Me and Quinn had our first fight before glee club. Then when I went into the choir room, there's Rachel. She looked so beautiful! I'm so confused with my feelings. I don't know what to do! This is really getting out of controll. Should I just tell Rachel how I feel? What would make a difference if I do? She will only just hate me.

"Rachel you ready to sing?" Mr Shuester asked her. Will this make me feel even worse? Rachel stood up infront of the whole Glee club and looked at me. It was very noticable that she was looking at me, but I didn't really care what others thought. "Yes, this song describes someone in this room. A message for them. So this is why I chose this song. The song is called give your heart a break."

_The day I first met you ,_

_You told me you'd never fall in love _

_But now that I get you _

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are, so close Yet so far, _

_haven't I passed the test? _

_When will you realize Baby, _

_I'm not like the rest_

She's singing to me! I tried to avoid eye contact, but my eyes wouldn't let me. I looked up and there she was singing so amazingly!

_Don't wanna break your heart _

_I wanna give your heart a break I_

_know you're scared it's wrong _

_Like you might make a mistake _

_There's just one life to live _

_And there's no time to waste, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break _

_Give your heart a break _

_Let me give your heart a break _

_Your heart a break...'#_

Wow! If the lyrics is how she feels then she must...Like me too? I couldn't help but smile! Quinn sat next to me, and then started talking through the middle of the song. I was trying to ignore what Quinn was saying and focus on Rachel...But I couldn't concentrate, I had to say something. "What Quinn?" I asked her quietly but angrily. "I'm sorry!" Quinn tried to explain, but I just tried to focus on Rachel. Untill she said..."Sam, I love you..." I was shocked but also happy, because noone has said that to me before. I smiled at Quinn, then before you know it, the song ended on me and Quinn kissing! Everyone stared. I quickly stopped and looked at Rachel. She looked so hurt and devastated. She looked like she was about to cry and then she ran out of the choir room. "RACH!" I shouted. I got out of my seat but Quinn stopped me. "No Sam stop. I'll go and check on her. OK?" Quinn offered but before I could say anything, Quinn followed Rachel to the bathroom.

~Bathroom~

Quinn heard sobs coming from one of the toilets. "Rachel! Its me Quinn. Open up." Quinn said knocking on the door. Rachel slowly opens the door with tissues in her hands. "Why are you crying? You know that Sam is mine, not yours. He will never be with a pathetic loser, like you!" Furious Quinn shouts. Rachel gets so upset that she slaps Quinn. "I don't know why I ever wanted to be your friend! Sam is yours, you can have him. I don't really care,bitch." Rachel storms out of the bathroom and headed to the door. She didn't really mean that she didn't care because she did! She was hiding. Sam runs out screaming Rachel... "RACHEL!" She turns around seeing Sam running towards her. He put his hands on her cheeks wiping the tears away. "Sam I-I..." Quinn Inturrupts. "Sam? What are you doing? Come on..." Quinn did everything she can for them to not be near eachother. "Sam, you don't want miss perfect waiting...Just go." Rachel had to say it even though she was hurting inside. Sam chocked on his words, he couldn't get them out quick enough. He stupidly let and watch Rachel go. "I think I'm falling for you." Sam eventually said what he wanted to say, but it was too late.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review! I'll update soon!**_


	2. Break ups

More than friends? Glee

Chapter 2.

Sam's P.O.V

I'm a jerk, I know. I'm messing with feelings. It's not right, but I don't know what to do. Quinn needs me, to be at the top and I think I want to be at the top too. But there's Rachel, she doesn't need me. To be honest, I don't think she even likes me after yesterday. I need advice and the only person to get advice from was Santana. She'll know what to do...

I called her and just waited untill she picked up. "Hello Sam, whats up?" Santana asked. "Hey San, Ermm...I need your advice on something." I said pausing throughout my sentence. "Sammy boy, what you've been up to. Eyy?" Santana seemed like she knew what i've been doing. But I wasn't usually like that, well trying not to be like that.

"I'm with Quinn and well I like Rachel...Alot! But I dunno what to do because I'm da...dating Quinn an..n...and I..."

"And what? Spit it out!"

"I-I argh... I love Rachel okay!" I finally let out my true feelings.

"WOW! Sammy boy you finally love someone who's not a total bitch like Q- Like some people."

"But WHAT DO I DO?" I asked Santana to help me.

"There's nothing I can do. Sam It's your life, your feelings and your heart. The only person who can tell you what to do is yourself."

"Hmmm...True..."

"Listen my ma is here I got to go Just tell her how you feel..."

"Okay I'll think about it...Bye San, thanks for the advice."

"No problem sammy, Love you bro. Bye!"

~Phone call ended.~

Shall I just tell Rachel how I feel? No I can't, I'm with Quinn. But SO WHAT, I don't have any love for her as I do for Rachel! But surely I must love Quinn enough to be dating her still. Shall I break up with Quinn or should I forget about Rachel? Or should I forget about relationships completely? I think I should just have no relationship at the moment because either way, it will kill me! Okay I think thats best...

To: Quinn x. from: Me

Quinn, These past weeks have been hurting me cause' I know what I have to do n well I think we should Break up...I can't deal with relationships atm...

No why the hell am I breaking up with someone over text? I think I should say it face to face...But I can't see the look on her face when I have to tell them I can't go through with any of this anymore.

~Message deleted.~

Inbox:(0) Outbox:(0)

Thats a start, Not gonna do any breaking ups on my phone. I'm not the type of guy that would do that! Tomorrow is not gonna be the best days so I'm gonna prepare for the worst! I'm getting tired now so I think I should go to sleep, if I can.

~Next morning~

Sam nervously walks into school trying to avoid everyone. Sam looks upset when he sees Quinn charging towards him. "What the hell happened to you yesterday? Hmm?" Cranky Quinn asks. He had no clue on what she was on about. "Erm...You've lost me?"

"Argh! My text? Didn't you get them? I sent you about 5 messages and not once got a message back! Thats one of the top 5 things you shouldn't do, Ignore your girlfriend!" Quinn snaps.

'Off we go again with the list! Its like she's my teacher, telling me not to do this and not to do that.' Sam thought in his head. "I'm not your servant that follows your 'rules'. I'm supposed to be your boyfriend." He says.

"Well baby, if we want to be at the top then you got to follow the rules. We both want this, so we have to do whatever it takes." Quinn replies, not even looking at him eye to eye.

"What if I dont want all this?" Sam questions Quinn.

"Don't want what?"

"THIS!"

"Yes you do." Quinn knowing that this is what he wants, But not even realising that its not what Sam wants at all.

"Quinn Just stop!" Sam shouts quietly. Quinn turns around and finally stops and listens to what Sam was about to say.

"I don't want all this, okay? I just don't! At first I thought I wanted to be 'popular' but, what I really want is to be myself and focus on what I want!" Quinn seems like she was hurt.

"So what do you want? Hey SAM? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The whole school stopped and looked where the screaming was coming from.

"I just want to be me again, and being with you is not being me...Its what you want me to be."

"So you don't love me is that it?" Quinn asks quietly.

"No Quinn I love you, but not in the way you want me to love. Your more of a bestfriend than anything else."

"Wow jeez, Thankyou so much! You love me but you don't? I can't believe this, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Quinn snaps so loud like she's screaming in a microphone!

"No Quinn it's not like tha-"

"Not Like that? Then what is it like then Sam? Cause' it doesn't seem to make sense..." Quinn interrupted Sam angrily.

"I know I mean-"

"AHHH its manhands isn't it! Yes she's put you up to this hasn't she!" Quinn started loosing it.

"Mandhands?" Sam having no idea whats she on about.

"Berry! She's gonna get it! I know she's the one tha's done all this, she doesn't know whats coming to her! Grr!" Quinn looked around and saw Rachel walking around the corner. Everyone heard the clacking heel noise, she was making from stomping her feet towards her. Sam stops Quinn by the arm.

"NO! RACHEL HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! Don't you hurt her! Quinn I can't help it, I tried so hard to keep my love for you. But it got lossed in the way of you not caring. Did you think I would just pretend to love you untill you get popular, and then I wait untill I get dumped like some kind of trash?" Sam started to get upset but he tried so hard to hold the tears of shame back.

Quinn looks at him and almost felt upset for him. She would of been more heart broken if she comforted him so she just walked away.

Quinn's P.O.V

Argh! I can't believe Manhands has got my man wrapped round her little finger. Whatever she wants she has to get. But the things she wants belong to me! Eventhough she knows that, she still tries to go after them. But now that Sam dumped me, she has a free shot to go after him. I'm so not gonna let her get him. HE'S MINE!

I saw Santana walking towards me. "Hey Quinny hows you and Sammy?" She was acting stranger than usual. I just rolled my eyes. I looked back and saw Sam looking at me as to say 'Im sorry I broke your heart!' But I doubt that. "No n-not really!" I replied to Santana and walked into the toilets; Santana followed. I explained everything, well almost everything. "Berry took him away from me. She made him throw me away so that she could be with my boy. That bitch!" I was absolutely sure that she was the one that did all this. I mean who wouldn't want to be with me? "Wow! That lowlife boyfriend stealing bitch thinks she can get away with this. Hmm...We'll see about that." Santana said in an evil way, which I liked! Me and Santana sniggered as to say 'What a great idea!' I dried my tears and went to my next class, feeling much better.

Rachel's P.O.V

What has just happened? Did they jusy broke up? I didn't know what to do? Should I go up to him or should I just walk away? Noah's over there waiting for me, which way should I go? Sam looked up at me with tears running down his cheek. I felt awful but I couldn't...I just couldn't, I turned away and walked up to Noah. I love Sam so much, that its hurting both of us. I kept looking back and It was hurting me. But I couldn't sit him through more pain already...Should I just avoid him, for his sake?

Sam's P.O.V

This day just got worse and worse. I broke up with Quinn cos to be honest I fell out of love for her. Then when I saw her upset made me feel like I'm the bad guy! Then when I saw Rachel looking at me while she went to Puck, made me feel ten times worse. What do I do for things to go back to normal? It was so much easier when I was single and had the amazing friends. Now when I was taken by Quinn, I was also taken away from all of my friends. I just kept thinking should I have ignored my gut instincts, or should I have just gone with my feelings. Well anyway whats done is done, I have no friends and no girlfriend. I probably deserved all this, but just keep thinking that I haven't done anything wrong. I just had mixed feelings and emotions. It can't be helped. Need to sort this whole mess out, but how the hell could I do that?

I heard a voice getting louder, I looked up and it was Santana. "Sammy whats wrong you seem a little down!"

"I did it then San, I followed my heart and it told me what to do!"

"Erm Sam I didn't tell you to go dump Quinn!" Santana speaking like she was getting blamed.

"No I know, but my heart was telling me to break up with Quinn."

"Please don't tell me your heart is telling you to date Berry?" I was confused because on the phone she was encouraging me to tell Rachel how I feel, and now she is telling me she doesn't want me too? This is so confusing.

"Her names is Rachel, thought you wanted me to tell her how I feel about her?"

"Well now I don't. Your life is complicated right now and so is Quinn. You don't want to just break up with Quinn then hook up with another girl."

"No I'm not like that." I look at Rachel, smiling and laughing with Puck. I knew for sure one day or another they're gonna be together, and I don't want to interfere with her life anymore. "Besides, it looks like Rachel doesn't feel the same way."

"Are you okay about that?" Santana asked me. It was a difficult question to ask because obviously I'm not okay. I'm happy for her which means if she wants to be with Puck and she's happy then so am I.

"Of course if Rachel's happy then so am I." I smiled. I wasn't lying because if Rach is happy then I will. Its just I wish she was happy with me then without.

"Then what about Quinn? What if she'll be never happy?" Santana asked more questions. They kept bringing me down for some reason. I thought about the question she asked and well Quinn isn't my responsability anymore. Of course I love and care for her but she will be happy. Its Quinn she always gets her own way. She will be happy and I wish all the best for her really. It sounds better in my head then out loud so I should just say what I think really.

"Of course she will be happy. Its Quinn were talking about here. She knows what she wants and she's always determined to get it. I wish her all the best." I tried to escape to class before another depressing question pops up into Santana's mind. But looked like I wasn't quick enough. "

"You do realise that she'll do whatever it takes to get you back, you do know that right?"

I turned around in confusement. "What do you mean by 'whatever it takes'?"

"Means that she'll do anything she has to, to not let you slip away."

"So your telling me, she's never gonna move on? and never gonna let me move on?"

"I can't say no more, see you around sammy? Bye!"

What the hell does she mean by that? This is getting creepy and weird. She's not going to do anything stupid is she? Why can't she move on? Will she ever gonna let me move on? I wanna' live my life the way I want to live it, instead of her getting in the way. I gotta' feeling that this year is gonna' be crap.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

End of chapter 2.

_**Thanks for reading, might be short but there's more to come! Please give thoughts about the story so far and what Ideas you might want to happen in this story. Let me know in a review! Thanks!xoxox**_


	3. Love ever lasts?

More than Friends. Chap3

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Here is chapter 3, enjoy!**_

Puck's P.O.V

Yes, me and Rachel are finally dating! We've been so close these past months and I think I'm falling for her! Pfft, what am I saying? I have mixed emotions, I'm kind of liking Rachel alot more than I ever liked anyone else. I should see how it goes. Maybe later when we've been dating for a while, she might move our relationship to the next level prehaps? I dunno' but I'm gonna' have to wait and find out.

Love watching her smile. I love her beautiful long brown silky hair. I love her brown puppy dog eyes. I love how her body is just perfect. Jeez, the ass on that thing means she does alot of working out! Anyways gonna' dream about her, like I did when she came through my window that time, just a dream like but i wish it wasn't. I bet she'd be dreaming about me, of course she will be! everyone else does,haha!

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Sam's P.O.V

Well, Quinn hates me and Rachel can't even look at me. I thought this would be alot easier in my head then real life. Ive been a dick, messing everyone about! Quinn is lonely and well by looks of it Rachel is with my bestfriend Puck. I thought this would never be right. I've messed up big time.

Everytime Rachel walks past she can't even look at me in the eye. I've hurt so much it's killing me! Should I just disapear? cause' right now I just wish I was. Life would be a hell lot simple, than it is now. Argh! Well I can't just hide like a pussy, I got to carry on as normal. Thats all I can do really.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Rachel's P.O.V

I have mixed emotions. I kind of liking Noah alot more than i did before we dated. Just having him on my arm is the best feeling ever. But I keep seeing Sam everywhere I go and Its upsetting me soo much! I can't even look at him, because he's miserable and upset. It's not fair on anyone. I know it's my fault for getting in the way of things between Sam and Quinn, but he was my bestfriend and I wanted more than that. I know I sound selfish, but it's my feelings... I gotta' do something. Sam keeps texting me and I never reply...I don't want to push him that far, that I might loose him for good.

"Hey babe!" Noah putting his hands around me, felt so nice to know he likes me.

"Heyy Noah!"

"How's my girl?" He gave one of those smiles you could die for, just like what Sam used to do to me.

"She's fine..." I said miserably. I wasn't fine. Everything was my fault. So I tried to walk away, before I make things worse.

"Hey...Whats up Rach?" Noah dragging me gently back.

"Nothing I'm fine babe, honest! I'll see you inabit okay?" He nodded and I gave him a kiss. Right at that moment Sam saw and walked past. Why at that moment? That was horrible. But why am I feeling like this? I have Noah and Sam never even liked me. So why is he hurting so bad?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Sam's P.O.V

Well I feel crap. Its hurting so bad. But it is my fault, I did all this. I messed up everything, Quinn and now Rachel... I had to do something but everyone hates me because I broke up with Quinn. She must of told people. So I have no friends, no bestfriend and no girlfriend. I'm not even gonna' show up for Glee club. Whats the point on going when everyone hates me?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

"Afternoon guys. Right today wer- Wheres Sam?" Mr shuester realised there was an empty seat. Rachel looked worried thinking there must be something wrong. Everyone had no clue where Sam was. They didn't even care, except one person.

"Babe, I gotta go somewhere. I'll see you later, call me later on. Okay?" Rachel whispered in Puck's ear.

"Yeah okay babe, where you going?"

"Somewhere, see you later bye!" Rachel gave a kiss on Puck's cheek and walked out of the room, while Mr shuester wasn't looking. Puck had a confused look on his face, he knew something was going on. But he trusted her, if she had to be somewhere, she had to be there.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**[Rachel-Sam.]**

Hey Sam, where were you after school? You werent in Glee club. text me back, R.

**[Rachel-Sam.] **

Sam, Text me back?

**Unable to call Sam.**

**[Rachel-Sam.] **

Text me back otherwise I'm coming round...

**[Sam-Rachel]**

You finally wanting to talk to me then?

**[Rachel-Sam] **

Ofcourse! Sam your my bestfriend, well was.

**[Sam-Rachel]**

Yes,was. Listen what's the point on going to glee club when you and everyone else hates me.

**[Rachel-Sam]**

I don't hate you, I just..

**[Sam-Rachel]**

Exactly.

**[Rachel-Sam]**

Sam don't be like this.

**[Sam-Rachel]**

Leave me alone? Everyone else seems to.

**[Rachel-Sam]**

Sam...

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Rachel's P.O.V

What's going off with Sam? I hate him being like this. He's really hurt because of me! I dunno what to do!

**~Noah calling...~**

Looks like I'm gonna have to tell Noah about everything.

"Hey Noah!"

"Hey baby!"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry baby, Its fine."

"..." I didn't know what to say...

"Rachel are you okay? You seem abit weird lately."

"Ohh...I'm fine baby. Just abit uspet really..."

"Do you want me to come round for a while? I have time?"

"No babe its fine. Don't worry."

"Sorry Rach but I'm not taking a no for an answer I'm coming round. See you later."

~Call Ended.~

What has just happened? I'm guessing my guy is coming round. Maybe he could make feel abit better? I dunno...I'm so confused right now.

"Heyy babe!" That goofy smile came out, made me smile. Out of the blue, loads of kisses came. I wanted to know if I made the right choice. It just came to me...

"Rach, hold on... What's going on?" Noah looked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just thought you wanted..."

"No babe, all I want is you. I don't want to do all that stuff, I'm not like that anymore. Don't rush things. We've only been dating a few weeks."

"Oh.. So you don't want that?"

"No silly. I just want you to be you."

"I feel such an idiot now..."

"Awh babe, don't cry! Come here!" Noah gave me a big hug. It felt nice but it didn't feel right. Only when Sam used to hug me, now that felt right. But it's not the same with someone else.

"Thanks Noah, for being here for me!"

"Thats what boyfriends are here for." Noah felt like the one to me, but so did Sam. I had to see Sam. When Noah left at eight oclock, I asked if Sam could meet me. I had to see him.

"SAM!" I ran to him.

"Rachel, why did you wanna see me?"

"I miss you Sam. I miss everything about you. I miss your smile, your hugs, your funny jokes, everything."

"Aww, I've missed you too Rachel. But your with Puck now...So all the things you miss, what I miss, will have to stay there." I didn't want that to happen. I can't just say I like him more than a bestfriend because I'm with Noah and its not right.

"But what if I don't want that?"

"There's nothing I can do Rachel." Sam walks off upset.

"Where you going?"

"Home."

"But Sam wait!" Sam stops, waiting for me to carry on what I wanted to say. "I need you." Sam Looks at me, thinking 'Why me? You have Puck.' But I wanted Sam.

"Rachel don't do this."

"Sam I want you, not Noah."

"No your wrong you want Puck and you have him. Be happy with him." Sam trying to convince me to be with Noah, but I want Sam aswell. I know I can't have both of them but they mean alot to me.

"Sam stop it, I want you!" I walked up to Sam with butterflies in my stomach and kissed him on the lips. "Believe me now?" I say before Sam kisses me back. We was both focused on eachother, not even realising if there was anyone watching us. We heard a noice and a shadow running off. Someone was there...and saw us.

"Hey, come to mine its cold outside." He said in the sweetest way possible. I nodded and he put his jacket on me, while we walked to his house. I felt safe while i was with him. The thing that bugs me is who was that person that saw me with another boy?

"Is there anyone in?" I asked.

"No my family is away on a holiday."

"and left you on your own? Thats not fair." I spoke my mind.

"No, I wanted to stay to see you everyday."

"Awww!"

"So we have a house all to ourself." Thank god for that.

"So what are we gonna do with the free time?" I asked Sam.

"Sit near the fire and watch movies, your choice?" Aww Sam is so cute!

"Or we do something better that keep us warm?" We both smiled and headed to his bedroom.

"Rachel, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I'm absolutely sure!"

"Before we do this I need to say something.."

"What babe?"

"I love you Rach!" Omg that was so sweet and especially when the words came out of his amazing lips, which I would love to kiss them all night!

"Aww Sam!" I smiled, with tears in my eyes because I always dreamt that this would happen! But never of thought it would happen! He started to kiss and somehow fell asleep next to him.

~Next morning~

Rachel's P.O.V

My alarm went off on my phone, to get ready to go school and i woke up and felt happy. I looked over to my left and saw Sam sleeping next to me. I stoked his blonde silky hair and kissed him on the cheek. All I saw was him smiling in his sleep. I then noticed he had no top on, and I hope he had something on his bottom half. But I wasn't really focused on that, all I was focusing on was, how good I felt just being there next to him. I really couldn't be bothered to go to school and face Puck, knowing what I did. I just wanted to stay here with Sam forever.

Somehow I fell asleep as I was that tired from last night. It was only 6:00 am so I thought another hour wouldn't hurt So I fell back to sleep.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Sam's P.O.V

I woke up at 7 and felt amazing. I dreamt of me and Rachel...Wait a minute Rachel is sleeping next to me. No freakin' way. Its not a dream. Thats even better. Love watching her sleep, Its adorable. I could just watch her sleep all day! Be better than school. Holy crap we have school today! Better wake Rachel up. "Rachiee...Wake up baby." I said in the Quietest and gentle voice as possible. She groaned. Aww Rach is tired!

"Sam!" She said in her sleep. She is dreaming of me. Ohh well i have to wake her up!

"Rachiee wake up!"

"Sam, what time is it?"

"Its 7:00 am baby! Gotta go school!"

"Ohh...I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here with you!"

"Aww...Same but I'm not wanting you to loose your education because of me. Comeon we need to get ready."

"Yeah I guess so! Sam did you remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah ofcourse I do, it was the best night of my life!" I smiled and kissed her.

"Aww.. We didn't do, you know.." Rachel asked me, I'm guessing she couldn't remember that bit and neither did I!

"Ermm...Rach I can't remember that bit babe."

"Ohh...Ahh well still the best night of my life!" Thats the best thing anyone has ever said to me!

"Ohh no Sam!" I got Quite worried what Rachel said.

"What Rach, whats happened?" I asked worriedly.

"What about Noah? I've cheated?" Rachel looked down.

"Aww Rachel! Just blame it me okay!"

"But It wasn't your-"

"Yes it was my fault, I kissed you first okay?" I said taking responsablity.

"Why take the blame for me?"

"Cause' Rachel, I love you and I don't want to see you in the blame for something you haven't done!" The best thing ever is to see Rachel smiling.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you just the best ever!" That just made me smile.

"Aww..Baby. I'd do anything for you. Come here!" we hugged and then kissed several times. Just like no one else exsisted, just me and Rachel.

"Right I'm guessing school now!"

"Arghh.." I moaned knowing everyone else hated me.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Rachel's P.O.V

Here I am at school. I got changed at home, so no one would think I wore the same clothes as yesterday, that I might of slept at a guy's house. Which I did. I felt happy but ashamed at the same time. I tried to avoid everyone as much as I could, so I rushed to the girls bathroom.

"Well well well...Look who we have here?" A bitchy voice spoke behind me which sounded alot like Quinn's.

"Quinn, what do you want?" I said.

"Oh..Here is what I want, My boyfriend back."

"Oh sorry but I don't think I'm the best person to get advise from."

"You seriously gonna play dumb? I know you and Sam kissed last night." Oh my god! It was Quinn that was the one that saw me and Sam!

"It was you that saw us?"

"Yes, surprised? Well you should be."

"I don't get what your trying to say?" Which I didn't really.

"If you ever and I repeat EVER go near my boy again, or else..." Woah I never thought that she could be that mean and how jealousy took over her so quickly.

"Or..E-else w-what?" I said struggeling to get my words out. Santana Walked in.

"Or else you have US to deal with. SO BACK OFF." Woah, I thought they was supposed to be my friends.

"Oh and I almost forgot if you ever talk to Sam, I'll tell Puck a little secret.." Oh my goodness. This isn't good. What am I going to do? I'm gonna have to do whats best...Hope that's gonna be the right decision. I can't hurt anyone else, but I'm gonna have too! Why is life so difficult...

~End of chapter~

_**A/N: End of chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed it! What will the decision be? Does she choose Sam or Puck? What will Quinn do, to get Rachel away from Sam? Will there be a happy ending? Keep Reading to find out! Please review on your opinions, Likes and dislikes. Anything to improve on? Any Ideas for the story? Please Review! Helps me update faster!**_


	4. Heartbreaks

More than Friends? Glee.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts here's your update!**_

Chapter 4.

Rachel's P.O.V

What a day It's been! Tried to avoid everyone even poor Puck and Sam. I couldn't exactly tell them whats happened. So I just have to avoid them as much as possible. Noah is coming oh great. What shall I say?

"Hey Rachel. Don't walk away. I know why your trying to avoid me." Oh crap he knows! Shall I just play dumb or be honest?

"I've not been avoidin-"

"Yes you have and I know why." How am I going to tell him when he looks so down?

"Noah I'm sorry! I-"

"Don't be sorry its okay!" Woah he's okay that I cheated on him? How can he take it so well? I can't and i'm not the one that's been cheated on.

"I'm confused, why is it okay?" I asked.

"Last night you wanting me to, you know. I'm game and i didn't say I didn't want to because trust me, you have no idea how much I wanted to. It's just your the only girl i've ever cared about, so I wanna treat you right. You don't have to be distant with me because your embarrassed, trust me Rach its fine! When months pass and were at the stage where we feel comfortable, then we can." Oh he was on about that! Thats so sweet! He wants to make it right, when I was in the wrong!

"Ohhh..Yeah. Thanks Noah! But can we forget that please?"

"Yeah sure, so were good now baby?"

"Yeah of course handsome!" I couldn't say ' No were not good because I cheated on you with Sam.' I just couldn't. We both walked home and I was dying to see Sam, but I couldn't. Because of yesterday and today!

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Rachel was in her room trying to think of a way to text Sam. But the words all didn't come out right. They was all jumbled in her head, every time she thought on a way to say something to Sam, they came out to sound even worse.

**~Sam is calling...~**

She didn't know what to say or do. She didn't know whether to risk it and talk to Sam or be safe and ignore him. But everything that happened last night she just couldn't ignore him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach!"

"Sam I need to talk to you.."

"Okay, shoot."

"No not on the phone, you come to my place?"

"Yeah okay, is everything alright you sound a little down?"

"Just come to mine please?"

"Ok, on my way."

**~Call ended~**

Sam's P.O.V

Rachel didn't sound right on the phone, I wonder whats wrong. I got to her house and knocked on the door.

"Hello Sam." Rachel sighed like she was sad to see me.

"Hey Rachel have you been crying? Whats wrong." I walked inside and hugged her. Before she spoke she pulled away...

"Sam I have to say something..." We both sat down and I started to get worried.

"Rachel your starting to freak me out, whats wrong baby? You can tell me..." I tried making her feel like she can tell me anything that was on her mind.

"Something happened today at school and well...I think we should stop..." I'm confused is she saying stop with the secrets and tell Puck the truth, or she saying there's gonna be no us.

"Stop what?" Rachel started crying...

"Us...We can't do this. I can't do this to Noah."

"So you'd rather do this to me?"

"Sam I-"

"Rachel I really thought you felt the same way. Did last night mean anything to you?"

"I do and yes of course It did."

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

"Sam, its not right for us to carry on. I-"

"Okay, whatever. I'm guessing I'll see you around..." I started to have tears in my eyes. I'm not a girl its just I love Rachel and this is what she's doing to me. She's breaking my heart and well...If she doesn't want me then fine.

"Sam don't be like that." She's technically saying she doesn't wanna see me and then she says don't be like that. What does she think im gonna be like?

"Be like what? I know last night didn't mean anything to you, just wish I knew sooner than later. Bye Rachel. Hope you and Noah are happy together." I shut the door before she could speak. I didn't know what to do except walk away. Untill she opened the door.

"Sam!" This felt like deja vu. I stopped and waited for her to say anything.

"I'm sorry." I know she's sorry but if she knew she didn't like me the same way, she should of said that before she said she missed me and that she needed me.

I turned around and said in the honest way possible. "If you didn't like me the same way then why not say anything? I've made myself look like a fool now. Bye Rachel." Then I walked off. Leaving me and Rachel upset.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Rachel's P.O.V

I never thought that would the most depressing heart breaking moment of my life! I had to make a choice and well if I chose Sam then Quinn would be technically killing me. If I chose Noah, then the secret wouldn't be out and no one wouldn't be hurt except me and Sam of course. Either way someone was going to get hurt and I had no choice to stay with Noah and not Sam. It hurts me to see him like that and I can't stop crying. But he's gonna find someone way better than me and he's gonna be alot happier with someone else than be with me.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Sam was walking home and bumped into someone on the way.

"Woah Quinn what are you doing out here at this time?"

"Sam I was just about to ask you the same question." Quinn said in suspicion.

"Long story..."

"Sam are you crying?" Quinn put her arm around Sam.

"No just the wind its making my eyes water."

"Yeah like i'm gonna believe that. Come on, lets go to mine and I'll make you a drink and we can talk about it." Quinn offering, in a sneaky way.

"No I cant-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on."

"Thanks." Sam said, trying to struggle a smile.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

~Quinn's house~

Quinn's P.O.V

Well I've managed to get an upset Sam at mine. I made him a drink and we both started talking.

"So Sam, why were you on your own outside in the dark?"

"It doesn't matter Quinn I'm fine."

"Sam, we may not be going out anymore but I still care about you! So come on you can tell me."

"Its this girl, I really like her and well she doesn't like me back. So yeah. Thats why. Everything seems to be a mess ever since we broke up and I miss-" I inturrupted Sam by kissing him on the lips. Sam kissed me back. Before I could kiss him again, he pulled away.

"Quinn what are you doing?"

"I thought this is what you wanted? Wanted me back?"

"I'm not here to make out with you. I'm here to tell you how I'm feeling." Sam looked so confused.

"And I feel the same way." I leaned in again for a kiss but he quickly stood up in disgustment. I must like Sam so much that I just wanted him to be mine.

"Quinn I don't like you in that way anymore. I don't need this. I just need a friend and I guess I can't even have that." Sam walked out in confusement and went home.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Sam's P.O.V

I can't sleep knowing when I get to school Quinn gonna's be hurt, I'm gonna be hurt and that Rachel won't be. Which is a good thing that Rachel is now happy, but the way for her to be happy is to hurt me. So I'm guessing thats not a good thing. I got to understand that she must not love me back, but that's okay. You can't force someone to like you if they don't. I just have to face the facts that she's happy without me. I'm guessing I'm gonna have to deal with that and hopefully move on with my life. Eventhough my feelings are never gonna change. I can't live without Rachel. She's the only girl I've ever fell inlove with.

~Next morning~

Rachel came to school looking awfull. It looked like she hasnt slept for weeks. Sam came in looking twice as rough and tried avoiding Rachel and Quinn as much as possible.

"Sam can we talk? we need to sort this-" Rachel tried talking but Sam just walked away. Finn came to school talking to Puck.

"So hows your single life?" Puck asked Finn before talking a gulp of his drink.

"Crap. Just waiting for the right moment to ask Rachel out. She's perfect. She's single and I'm so ready to mingle. With her of course, if you get me. How's yours?" Puck started choking on his drink. Shocked to even hear what he said.

"Same. Well not the...Ermm.. Rachel part of course. Because that's..not right..going behind a mates back. If you get what I'm saying...?" Puck playing along with the conversation. Obviously he werent going to tell him that he goes out with the girl that his bestmate fantasises over all the time. It wasn't right.

"Yeah of course mate. Well you wont again haha."

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

When they got to school they both saw Rachel. Before Finn could say anything Puck was gone. Obviously he likes Rachel, its just if Finn ever knew that he was going behind his back with a girl again then they wouldnt be friends. Puck didn't have that many close friends so if he ruined his friendship with Finn, he'd only have Sam left. Puck and Sam aren't talking. Puck doesn't know why but Sam feels awkward if he even said hi to him.

Rachels P.O.V

I couldn't stop crying yesterday. I feel so sad and unhappy. I'll never could get the look on Sam's face out of my head when I told him that we couldn't be together...My heart is aching...My head is telling me that I've made the right decision, that Sam could do better than me...But my heart is telling me that I made the worsed decision of my entire life. I couldn't face Sam, not after yesterday! I broke his heart and I could never forgive myself. Its tearing me apart not to be able to feel his hugs and his kisses. Ahh..His kisses was like a dream! His lips was so soft and gentle, I could just keep my lips upon his forever!

Puck! Well I think I'm growing feelings for him. We've dated before and well..I didn't like him in that way, I just focused on making Finn jealous. Which was the worst thing I could of ever done! I broke Puck's heart! I broke Finn's and Sam's aswell...I don't deserve anyone!

~end of school- Glee club~

Rachel's P.O.V

I hated going into the choir room to find Sam bearly looking at me, Puck looking at me then looking away, Finn smiling and Quinn glaring at me.. It was uncomfortable...I wonder why Puck is trying to avoid me.

"Puck? Why are you avoiding me? You know I saw you run off this morning, whats wrong?" I asked to Puck quietly.

"Its nothing and sorry I had to...Pee." Puck looked unsure on what he said.

"You had to pee? just as you got to school?" I didn't really believe what he said.

"Yeah, what? Don't look at me like that...I drank alot of energy drinks. Couldn't help it. When you gotta go, you gotta go." Well thats true...

"Okay then-" Before I could finish what I was saying Mr Shue began to speak.

"Our assignment this week is..." Then Mr shue wrote on the board.

"F-ee-l-in-gs" We all said trying to see what he was writing.

"Feelings. Yes Tina?" He responded to Tina's hand up.

"Ermm..Why feelings?" Tina asked.

"To show us all what you are feeling and to see if you chose your right song. Anyways Sam would like to sing a song before we continue..."

Sam got up and my heart melted! I didn't know what he was going to sing, but either way I'm not going to like it..

"I'm going to sing a song called 'Same Mistakes' by One direction. This has something to do with how I'm feeling."

_[verse]_

_'Circles, we're going in circles_

_Dizzy's all it makes us_

_We know where it takes us_

_We've been before_

_Closer, maybe looking closer_

_There's more to discover_

_Find out what went wrong without blaming each other_

_Think that we got more time_

_When we're falling behind_

_Gotta make up our minds'_

Woah, this is so true.. I can't look up but I had to. I had to see Sam.. He was looking at me, but he was trying not to make it obvious..

_[chorus]_

_'Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games_

_And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change_

_And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same_

_But we're making all the same mistakes'_

I looked down cause' I had tears in my eyes. This is so hard..I might be sounding abit selfish because I keep thinking its hard but I'm not the one that getting let down..

_'Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is_

_When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix_

_And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay_

_While you're making all the same mistakes..' _

I looked up just a second before the song ended and he had nothing left to say. He just had tears in his eyes, well he was almost crying! But then again so was I. I tried holding them back but I couldn't. He looked at me one last time then walked out of the choir room,hurt. All because of me. I've done this to him... It's all my fault.

"Mr shue, can I just check up on him?" Without giving a reply I walked out trying to find Sam. Puck wasn't noticing anything, not that I know of anyway...I hope Quinn didn't see anything either...

"Sam? Sam I need to talk to you! Where are you? Sam?" I shouted quietly. I kept on walking till I saw Sam sat on the floor against the lockers. I ran to him and sat down.

"Sam... I'm so sorry! Its hurting me so much!"

"Then why did you want us to end?" Sam said before taking a deep breath.

"Because...I-it wasn't..Right for us to carry on like this. It wasn't right."

"Well it felt right! Like nobody else matters. Aslong as you was with me I didn't care about anything else..."

"Yeah...I mean Sam, I'm with Noah and-"

"Yeah don't you think I know that already? Because of you, ive lost the girl ive ever loved, my bossy girlfriend and my best mate. I sang that song because-"

"You love one direction? Comeon I hear you all the time mumbling under your breath, what makes you beautiful.." I smiled, just remembering the times when I was with him.

"No. did you even listen to the words carefully? The end it says, ' When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix, and you pray that everything is okay, while your making the same mistakes."

"But I don't get the same mistakes bit. What am I doing the same?"

"Your not letting your heart out. You try to convince you love Puck but I can see in your eyes that you don't know what you want. I've waited so long for you to say 'I love you' to me or even kiss you..But I was living in a dream that is never gonna come true. I should wake up and realise that we cant even be more than friends. We cant even _be_ friends."

I feel absolutely awful. I can't say those words that he wants to hear because I don't know how I feel. He's right. I feel like I love Sam but I feel like I love Noah aswell! I can't do this.

"I'm sorry...I can't do this!" I walked off leaving Sam looking confused.

Before I could even reach the back door of the school, someone stopped me sounded like a horrible bitchy voice which I was quite scared of.

"If you think you could get your claws into my Sam, think again! He doesn't need you in his life, he has me. And if you interfere with that then..."

"Then what?"

"Well if you don't do what I say then you will eventually know..See you later rupaul." Quinn walked off leaving me crying my eyes out! I don't know what to do anymore! I can't cope anymore! What is she going to do to me? I can't help how I feel. I'm a mess!

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Finn's P.O.V

Right I think I'm ready to ask Rachel out. I know we've had our ups and downs. But I have a feeling this time we will be like an item! Seening though she's single, she might be desperate enough to go out with me? So thats a start... Right what should I bring her, flowers? Chocolates? I dunno...Its not like I'm asking her to marry me or anything, yet. One day I would love for Rachel to be Mrs Rachel Hudson..But she loves her name so I bet she would make me change mine instead..Can you do that? If they can then I will be Mr Finn Berry! No that doesn't sound right, but if I say it more then it could grow on me? I dunno. Right off to go to Rachel's and ask her. Getting quite nervous, my hands are all sweaty, I'm starting to go red. Its not hot weather today so why am I sweating?

Here we are the door of the Berry's... I pressed the doorbell and waited patiently. I'm guessing her parents are back as I see her dad opening the door. "Hi Mr Berry, is Rachel there?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'll go tell her... Pumpkin?"

"Yes daddy?" I heard her voice from upstairs.

"There's someone here to see you my darling." Do they really speak like that all the time or is that just normal? I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, it was Rachel.

"Finn?" She smiled wondering why I was here.

"Hi Rachel!"

"What are you doing here?" I knew she was going to ask that, here goes..

"I'm here to ask you something..."

"Couldn't you of asked me over the phone or text me?"

"No, I have to ask in person.."

"Okay what do you need to ask me?" Her smile is so amazing! I don't know why I ever broke up with her!

"Ermm...You know we've known eachother for a while..."

"Yeah, where exactly are you going with this?"

"Well I really like you Rachel!"

"Finn I-" She looked like she wanted to say something but if I stopped talking now then I'll never ask her...So it was now or never.

"Will you go out with me? Like be a couple?" It felt so good to finally have the balls to ask her out but she looked quite sad...Did I do something wrong?

"I'm with Noah...For a couple of weeks now. Didn't he tell you?"

"No he didn't..." I was so angry at him! Why didn't he tell me in the fucking first place? I look like a right prick now! I walked off in embarrassment. I got so angry that I rang up Quinn and met her at the park.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

"This better be good Hudson..." Quinn said when she met up with Finn.

"I'm in. Lets bring them down. I'll do whatever it takes..."

"Thats what I like to hear Finn!" Quinn smirked.

"So Rachel and Puck will never be together?"

"Look you need to understand everything. The affairs and everything for you to understand what you have to do. I'll run through the basics with you. Come with me Hudson, I'm so glad you came to your senses."

Finn's P.O.V

Woah I'm so glad that I may have Rachel...After Quinn does her plan, she'll have her boy, I'll have my girl and Puck will have noone. Sounds good to me. Just wonder how the plan is gonna work? hmm...

~End of chapter~

_**A/N: Hope everyone liked my chapter! Please give me your thoughts, opinions or ideas for the story! Please review and let me know if you liked it? What will Rachel do? What will Quinn do? What will Finn do? Whats the Plan? Will Puck be alone afterwards? Would Rachel and Sam ever get back together? Does Quinn stop them for good? Find out! Thanks!**_


	5. Evil plans

More than Friends? Glee.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and followers! Please Review I need to know if you like it, dislike it, thoughts,opinions,ideas? Anyway here is the next chapter!**

**Rachel's POV**

I couldn't sleep again last night! Just that song Sam sang, kept replaying in my head. I couldn't help but think if my life is a big mess. All my dreams are of him, is that wrong? Of course it is I'm with Noah! Quinn is threatening me, Finn is probably mad at Noah...But I have a feeling Noah doesn't like me in that way because why would he keep us a secret? Everyone else knew except Finn...Noah is hiding something and I have to tell Noah the truth about everything the affairs, everything! I have to do this, I love Sam so much its killing me. I have to face up my mistakes and tell Noah the whole truth. Maybe then me and Sam can have a fresh start?

I text Sam I needed him to know before I'd do anything stupid.

**[Rachel- Sam]**

Sam, meet me half way, in half an hour. I need to tell you something. -R.

**[Sam-Rachel]**

Ok.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Sam's P.O.V

I'm on my way to meet Rachel. I wonder why she's asked me to come. Well today wasn't that good for each other. But I think I know what Rachel is going to say to me. She's going to say that, 'Sam I can't take this no more, we should just forget about each other and move on in our separate ways.' You can see it happening.

"Hello Sam."

"Hi." I replied looking miserable. I couldn't help but show how I'm feeling.

"Sam I need to tell you that-"

"Yes I know what you're going to say..."

"Wait, you do?"

"Yes. Rachel I agree."

"Agree with what?" Rachel looked confused. I can't believe I'm going to say this.

"I agree that we should forget about each other..."

"Wait, what?"

"I won't sing you any songs again. I won't look at you across the room..."

"No, Sam-"

"We can just act like we never knew each other..."

"What? I was-"

"Yeah, Rachel Its fine."

"I wasn't going to say-" She tried to cover up her feelings but I couldn't let her lie about something she was sure on.

"No. I knew you were going to say that and now, I've said it for you..."

"Sam I L-"

"I can't Rachel...I can't do this! So I guess this is...G-goodbye."

"Sam..." This horrible I can't believe I said that. I hugged her and kissed her forehead for the last time.

"Remember, I will _always_ love you...Bye." I had tears in my eyes knowing how much it hurt me to see her like that and even the words to even come out of my mouth. I walked off trying my best not to look back this time. I don't know how much this is hurting me. But it's for the best. I know she was going to tell me that so I just did her a favor. I can't act like everything is okay when it's not. But I know when it's time to end all this for good.

No one's P.O.V

Sam walked off leaving Rachel on her own to finish of what was trying to say all this time... "_I love you_." She whispered to herself, knowing that Sam couldn't hear even if she screamed it. He was too far away and now she knew that she lost him for good. She still didn't know whether to carry on the relationship with Noah because she was so confused with everything.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Puck's P.O.V

I'm with Finn at the moment at his house drinking a can of beer. Not really my taste but what the heck, its alcohol and it's going down pretty well. After we had a long conversation about our game next Friday, Finn soon changed the subject onto Rachel strangely enough.

"So is Rachel coming to the game next Friday then?" Finn asked me and waited to get an answer.

"Ermm... Berry? Why should I know?" From that I know of Finn doesn't know I'm dating her, so if I play it cool then I'll be ok.

"Well she's your girlfriend." There it went again, me choking on my drink shocked to even hear what he just said. Shit he knows!

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Rachel. When I asked her out at her house yesterday."

"Oh shit, mate I never would of thought that-"

"Yeah its fine...She said no so..."

"OH...Right."

"Why are you hanging out here when you can treat her...?"

"Treat her to what?" Finn gave me this look and kept looking down. "No...No Finn...I'm not..."

"What why? You're like the sex shark or something... You never say no to sex..."

"Finn, Rachel isn't like that..."

"Well from what I heard, she couldn't wait to get into your pants."

"Well you hear things quickly by half a day."

"I know people..." Who are these people that have apparently told Finn about that night? There was no one else there that saw or knew about anything.

"Like who?"

"That would be telling...Anyway aren't you going to' do it with her at some point?"

"Hold on...You just got rejected by her today and you come around talking about her all night...Why?"

"Because we have to talk about girls. That's all we ever talk about apart from football."

"Look I don't think having sex make everything okay. Sex isn't the answer."

"As if I just heard that off Noah Puckerman."

"It's true." I looked at my bottle even wondering if I was right or not.

"Look if she wanted to do it before and you rejected her, and then she'll soon get bored of you. That's not a good thing." Finn actually made sense.

"Of course it isn't a good thing. No girl ever gets bored of me...It's more like the opposite with me."

"Well then...If you don't want Rachel to get bored, Sex is the only solution man." This was all totally crazy but he was right... He wasn't even drunk either...

"Best get going then!"

"Go get her tiger!"

"Ermm...Okay?"

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

No one's POV

Soon after Rachel got home from the pouring rain, she got a text. She didn't know whether it could be Sam, Noah, Finn or Quinn...But she looked on her phone to notice it was Noah.

**[Noah to Rachel]**

_Hey babe! Wanna come to mine tonight? We need to talk? And are u ok from before?-N xxx_

She was too depressed to even think about going. She knows how much Puck has put into this but if she went round to his, He'll know something was up. Puck always knows when Rachel is sad...And he won't stop asking until he got some answers to why she's upset. The truth will soon be told. So there was only one possible way from the truth to be said but she knew she had to go over there and do things right. She even started to wonder what he wants to talk to her.

**[Rachel-Noah]**

_I'll be over in 10? And I'm fine, thank you -R._

**[Noah-Rachel]**

_See you later, _

#Glee#Glee#glee#Glee#Glee#glee#

**Quinn's POV.**

The plan is going perfectly. I might have made a lie to Finn, but there was no way for Finn to even agree with this, if he knew what I was exactly planning on doing. I told him to convince Puck on hooking up with Rachel so that she would think he's only with her to get her into bed. But the real plan was if she knew how good he was in bed, she wouldn't be able to stay away from Puck. That was the whole idea of it. Sam would find out, get hurt and they both would eventually stay away from each other. Then I and Sam could be together, Rachel could be happy with Puck and then Finn he can cry in a corner...I don't know but I really don't care. Let's just hope he doesn't flick his brain switch on, otherwise it will be plan B.

After a long wait Finn finally called me!

"Hello Finn. Let's hope that you're calling me because it's worked?"

"Yes it has. The plan is succeeding so far...What if Rachel doesn't see it in that way?" I don't know what he was talking about. All I cared that the plan is working.

"What do you mean?"

"What if she actually wants to be with Puck and by them doing it, then she'll fall in love with him more?"

"No trust me...Puck is crap in bed. There is no way she will manage one minute." I lied. Puck was really good and that's why it was hard for me to stay away. But now I've experienced it with Sam, I really need him back!

"So what do we do? Wait?" Finn asked me. Of course were going to wait.

"No...We're gonna go over there and watch them...Of course we gonna wait, stupid." I said sarcastically.

"Ok."

~Phone call ended~

#Glee#Glee#Glee#Glee#Glee#Glee#

**Rachel's POV**

I got to Noah's house. I could have let him down after everything he's been through. I just need to focus on me and him. Not Sam not Quinn nor Finn...Just me and Noah. Wonder what tonight is gonna be like... I knocked on his door. I wanted a like 30 seconds or so until he answered.

"Hey Noah!"

"Hey Rach, you came!" He smiled and let me in.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked.

"Do you love me?" Why would he ask that?

"Why?"

"Just answer please? I need to know..."

"Yes of course I do. Why?" I held his hand.

"Because I love you too. I'm nothing without you and I want to show how much I love you." Aw! That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. But I just keep thinking of Sam, and how he said all those things.

"Aww babe!" I smiled at him. He stared at me in the most adorable way which made me smile even more!

"What is there something wrong with my face?" I started to feel my face, to make sure there was nothing there.

"No. You're perfect." He made me smile just the way Sam does. Or shall I say used to.

We had a moment and before you know it, we were kissing. It felt right in a way. We got to the point where our shirts were coming off. I'm so determined that this relationship will last. His shirt was completely off and his body was 'pheew' He was delicious. It got from the couch to the bedroom. I know that I'm in love with Sam but there is no chance for us. Not with Quinn in the way of things. I just need to know that I and Puck can make this right? I'm falling for him but I can't be in love with two guys. That's not right. It's like the bachelor loving more than one girl at once. It isn't right. But you need to find out who your true love is. At this moment it felt right. I tried to get Sam out of my mind and when I'm with Puck It kind of worked. But not that much.

~Next morning~

**No one's POV**

Puck woke up in Rachel's pink bed and turned over to see Rachel asleep. He smiled as she turned over to face him, but she was still asleep. He put his hand on her cheek as she smiled, in her sleep. 'Must be dreaming about me.' Puck said in his thoughts. He noticed the alarm clock behind Rachel it was nearly 8:15 "Shit!" Puck whispered loudly. As he was about to get out of Rachel's bed. Rachel started moaning like she was getting up. Instead Puck stayed in bed and said, "Morning gorgeous", to Rachel. She was still half asleep.

"Morning Sam, are we waking up late again?" Rachel Mistakenly said while she was waking up. Puck's expressions to what she said were indescribable.

"Sam?" Puck said looking confused and kind of hurt. She listened to that name coming from Puck's mouth and she soon woke up fully, not knowing exactly what she said.

"No I'm Rachel?" She said looking at Puck.

"No before you said 'Morning Sam.' why would you say that?"

"It was a misunderstanding. I always get names mixed up." Rachel lying not looking at Puck.

"No, you don't just mix up names after knowing them for years." Puck said as his tone was getting louder.

"Look like I said it was a mis-"

"If it was a misunderstanding then try and explain what you said after that." Puck said cutting off Rachel. She couldn't remember as she was half asleep.

"…"

"You said 'Are we waking up late again' What do you mean by that?" Rachel looked down.

"Look can we talk about this later?" Rachel said reaching her arm out and resting it on Puck's arm, before he moved away.

"If I found out that you cheated on me, with one of my best mates, then we are over." Puck said as he got changed and climbed through the window. Rachel looked like she was about to cry. She was falling to pieces. She thought that she could start a fresh with Puck, but now because of her one silly mistake, she could lose her boyfriend even a close friend! What will she do if this ends up in a disaster? Rachel picks up her phone and rang the only person she could talk to and that was Kurt.

"Kurt, I've done a massive mistake and I need your help and advice! I don't know what to do. It's like I'm stuck in a tunnel and I cannot get out! Help!"

~End of chapter~

_**A/N: End of chapter! Do you like it? Was it good? Disliked it? Let me know in a review! PM me if you want to give me some good ideas? Thanks! What will Rachel do? How will Kurt help her decision? Will Sam make her feel better or will Quinn and Finn make it worse. What will Puck do about all of this? Did Quinn's evil plan worked or failed? FINDOUT!**_


End file.
